Mothers Heritage;Prologue
by DragonLady
Summary: Bulma's past chtches up with her.
1. Mothers Heritage;Prologue

Hey everyone it's DragonLady, this is my first fanfic so be gentle okay! Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z Here we go! 

Mothers Heritage; Prologue 

Nad'jer had been napping in the morning sunlight, when something had woke her up. Moving her ears she listened harder trying to find out what had awakened her, there! Her instincts said as she heard it again, a soft hissing voice, cautiously she followed the sound, using her illusion ability to blend in with the forest 'I can't wait for winter' she thought 'I blend in better and I don't need to use my illusions to hide myself'. Nad'jer silently padded through the forest her wolf-senses stained trying to follow the sound. 

"Now what news do have of the packs?" said a voice, 'that's the hiss-sound!' she thought excitedly, staying low she creeped through the bushes, finally settling herself between a tree and a vine bush. Then she looked out at the clearing in front of her and froze in a combination of shock and terror. 

Devon looked up at the creature in front of him: half snake, half woman, and radiating pure evil, was the Queen of the demons. "Everything is going according to plan lady" he said as he felt his illusion shield drop, he went from a wolf with back on his muzzle fading to gray on his tail and paws, to an all black wolf with glowing red eyes. 

"Excellent" she hissed, "This is much welcome news, unlike the last time you all reported in". Devon flinched; he remembered quite clearly what had happened last time when they had brought bad news: she had pulled them into the realm of the demons, and had tortured them to death, only to revive them, and to their horror repeat the process 9 more times. 'Then she told us if we ever brought her bad news again that the same would happen only this time 100 times". 

Suddenly she jerked up, "we are watched!" she exclaimed "find and destroy this one" she spat and faded. Devon and the others spread out looking for whomever had watched their meeting, seeing a flash of white he realized who had seen them and took off in pursuit. 

---------- Nad'jer had nearly launched herself back to the Werehome when she saw the demon Queen, but her hunting instincts had kicked in and prevented her from moving an inch. Carefully she rechecked her illusions, cursing again that she had an arctic wolf for a Were-form. 'White with tan markings isn't exactly a good idea for a coat-color when you live in a forest, nor are my turquoise-blue eyes'. She commented as she watched the people talk. Then a very familiar wolf stood up, 'DEVON!' she mentally gasped recognizing him, as they continued to talk she thought, 'Lady help us, he's a shadowWere'. 

"We are watched! Find and destroy this one!" the demon Queen suddenly exclaimed. Fear gripped Nad'jer and she fled, running flat-out, full-tilt, back to the Werehome, she dodged around bushes, jumped over ditches and logs. Trying to get as much of a head start as possible. Landing after going over a small stream she heard a noise, turning to look she was suddenly knocked forward, and her world was plunged into darkness. 

Devon stood above the blue-haired girl and watched as her Were-form shifted into her human one, 'ah yes' he thought finally placing the face with a name 'Nad'jer, or Bulma Brief's the capsule corp. brat'. His mind sifted through the many things he could do to her and finally settled on one, grinning evilly he began to cast a spell. 

Bulma awoke in the late afternoon sunshine, her entire front side was covered in dirt, her right cheek and chin where scraped, and her hair was filled with leaves and dirt, and her heard felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Then she remembered what she saw and launched herself forward, intending to shift to Were-form as she jumped, instead she landed palms first into the dirt, scraping them and her chin raw, and getting a mouthful of dirt. Confused she spit out the dirt and tried to shift again, suddenly she realized what happened. 'I can't shift' she thought in shock, wrapping her arms around herself, as her mind began to blank out from losing something that was a part of her soul. Yet as her conscious mind began to withdrawal something inside of her got her to her feet and headed her staggering toward the Werehome. 

Drake looked down at the sleeping blue-haired child in his forearms. He had found her walking blindly toward a deep gorge, sensing something wrong he had landed and stopped her, then seeing the look of shock on her face, had done a quick mental probe, and had realized that she was Weren. 'Thank the Lady for our peoples instincts, it was probably that that got her that far' he thought in retrospect. After realizing what she was had grabbed the child and had flown to the nearest Werehome, where a deeper mental probe had revealed what had happened to her and the spell on her Weren abilities. 'If we try to remove the spell from the outside she'll have a heart attack and die' he thought as he launched himself skyward. His dragon Were-form flying higher into the air currents as he reflected on what had happened. Of Devon, they had found not a trace, according to the ones assigned to bring him to the home's elders his home looked as if it had never been lived in for years. Now there was one thing left, the child, the Werehome's elders decided to block her memories of the Weren people and (to his surprise) had sworn to watch over her in case Devon ever came back. "It is partially our fault" the elders had told him when they saw his look of surprise, "Devon had been acting odd for years and he has often become seriously violent on the sparring grounds than anyone else in decades. It is our fault for not trying to find out what was wrong, and anyway the spell is tied to Devon's, when his falls then the one we placed on her will fade and be gone as well." Weaving his power to make himself invisible, Drake landed inside the capsule corp. compound; drake made his way to the girl's house. Reaching inside mentally he found her bedroom and teleported her onto her bed, "Lady guide and protect you child" he said sadly and left to morn with the child's Werehome. 


	2. Mothers Heritage;CH1:Awakening

Hey everyone I revised this chapter so that it would blend in more with the rest of the chapters, I hope you like the alterations! And please R&R

Usual disclaimer applies; I do not own DBZ or any of its products.

30 years later (Give or take a few)

She was running, running through a forest, a buck was fleeing in front of her, she was hunting it. To her left was a wolf-gray with brown markings on it's face, that spread like a cape onto his back, on her right was another wolf, she was a mirror image of the male only gray with red markings and cape. Suddenly they burst into a clearing; she pulled ahead, straining, the blood rushing through her veins, completely focused on the buck.

'NOW!' some instinct screamed at her, she leapt, landing on the bucks back, she sank her teeth into his neck as he began to rear, twisting smoothly she broke his neck. As he fell she leapt off, landing, and calmly watching the buck's death throngs. She sensed more than saw her fellow wolfs come up behind her, waiting. A moment later the buck stopped moving, dead. Part of her felling nauseous she walked up and began to eat, when her fellow hunters came to feed she snapped at them, this was her kill, she would eat first. But she did not linger and finished quickly. Backing off she allowed the other two to eat, gorging themselves on the still warm meat.

Then she lifted her muzzle to the sky and sang. She sang of the hunt, of the swift chase, the health of the buck, the leap, and finally of the three full bellies. On her third repetition of the hunt-song two other voices joined hers, she knew it was her companions, adding their voices to the song. A few minutes later they stopped, and sprawled under a nearby tree. Content she rested her head on her forepaws and began to doze. Suddenly she heard her companions snarling jerking up she came in contact with a large, warm body. Looking up she found an all-black wolf crouching above her, half-snarling half-growling; he glared at her companions, who backed off. Turning back to her he began to nuzzle her neck, immediately she began to lash out, trying to bite his legs and lunging forward, but he countered all her moves. Then he forced her to the ground, nuzzling her neck, and softly howling, one last time she tried to escape, but quick as lighting he grabbed the scruff of her neck. His tail swept under hers, as she felt him pierce- 

-Bulma awoke with a gasp, panting and covered with sweat. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and resting her head on her knees she waited for her breath to slow. She heard the sheets shift his as vegeta sat up.

"Don't tell me you had a dream again," he asked, Bulma just groaned a yes, trying to calm down. He was silent for a moment, then she hard him sigh as he picked her up and put her on his lap. "It really does bother you doesn't it?" he asked as he tucked her head her head under his chin, "uh-huh" she replied.

Vegeta began to rock back and forth stroking her hair. "Dreams are just that, they can't hurt you" he told her. "Not when you've been having them your entire life". she said back. Vegeta blinked, Bulma had just recently told him about 'the dreams' when once too often she had woken him up while having them. 'But to have it your entire life, that might be more than mere dreams' he thought. Looking down at her he saw that she was asleep, he knew from past experience that this would be a dreamless sleep. Kissing her on the temple he tucked them both back under the sheets and fell asleep himself.

****

Hey everyone, I'll be sticking these in here every now and then to give you readers that little extra info you'll need to keep up with the story:

Vegeta will always act differently around Bulma in private because his pride will never allow him to do the same in public. See Ya!

As the sun rose it flooded the planet with light, banishing the demons of the world and replacing them with warm breezes and tons of color. But there was a place the sunlight never touched, a place where the nightmares of mortals are child's play, where the darkest heart lives. The valley of the shadows, stronghold of the Demon Queen.

Devon knelt before the Demon Queen, he believed he knew why he had been summoned before her, but he kept quiet. She stood above him her snake tail lashing, arms crossed, hers eyes where closed to slits. 'Oh boy, she is NOT happy' he thought beginning to tremble if fear. "I certainly hope you have kept an eye on that blue-eyed-brat whose powers you blocked." She said hissing in frustration, waiting for his answer. "Ah not very well my lady, I have only checked up on her occasionally. But I do know that she is months away from birthing her second child and that it shall be extremely powerful. Her father is a saiyan; his race has the capability to transform into a 'super saiyan' form. Through spells I have discovered that unlike her brother she will be able to combine this form with a half-Were form of which she will be I cannot tell yet. If we can take her we will surly win this war." He said hopping to please her.

"Yes IF we can take her, that is the problem." The Queen said with aspiration "It seems that she has surrounded herself with powerful protectors." She paused, then nodded to herself as if deciding something. "Take some of the shadow warriors and see how we might reclaim the blue-hair, make sure we take her before she gives birth, I want my influence on that child from the moment it is born." She told him "Yes my lady." He said backing up until he passed through the doorway. Whirling, he shifted and ran for his tower and the barracks, 'When the Demon Queen gives you a task do it immediately' he thought 'or you risk your life.'

****

Hey everyone! How's the story so far? Well here's the 2nd breaker.

There are 4 kinds of Were's; wolf-Were's (like bulma), dragon-Were's, raptor-Were's (hawks, eagles, falcons, etc.), and cat-Were's (panthers, cheetahs, cougars, etc.) See Ya!

Far from civilization, within the Dorin mountain range there is a small valley, inside is a forest. The trees here reached for the sky, and some were so old they where actually dying out of old age. A river, formed by the melted snow, ran through the forest, heading east until it met the sea. Small yellow and black butterfly's danced in the mid-afternoon sunlight, if one walked through these woods it would seem like a normal mountain forest. But if you looked closer you would see scorch marks on the bark of the trees, skid marks on the forest floor, and mysterious craters all over the place. If you looked down at the forest from the sky, you would see a dome of light covering a medium-sized chunk of forest, preventing any on the outside to sense what was happening on the inside. 

Piccolo shook his head as he floated above the shield. 'Those four are gonna get caught one day.' He thought as he lowered himself through the shield, he felt his bones tingle as he passed through. Looking down in a small clearing he spotted Goten and Kat lounging, waiting for their turn to spar, up in the air was Trunks and Keera. He couldn't help but remember the day he found out about their secret.

Sitting above them on a nearby rock, he saw what looked like a 6 year old girl, with green eyes and long red hair done up in braids, coiled in a bun. She was wearing ratty blue jeans and a blue T-shirt; she also had on a brown belt and a pair of brown calf-high boots. On her back was a sword with a silver hilt in a blue and silver scabbard. Beside her was another girl, this one with dark skin, her hair and eyes where black, her hair done up in a braid. She also wore a dirty pair of jeans with a green T-shirt that matched the forest around her perfectly. Her belt and boots where the same as the other, except that the black-haired girl bore no sword, attached to her belt where gloves that had what looked like steel claws extending from the fingertips. Felling a burst of power he looked up and saw Trunks, in his usual dark turquoise pants and sleeveless shirt, orange tie on belt and wrist weights, and brown mid calf-high boots, land. On his back was his blade, a simple, gold-hilted piece with red stones in the pommel and the arms of the hilt, it was in a red and gold scabbard. And right behind him was Goten in his matching orange sleeveless shirt and pants, with a dark blue long sleeved, weighted undershirt with matching ankle weights, and black shoes and white socks.

The 4 children began talking, and he watched as the red hair pulled out a stone and said something that sounded like _cho'har eh modreka_ suddenly some sort of shield formed over head, it looked like the aurora borealis. Power blazed nearby as both Trunks and Goten went super saiyan and began to spar with the girls, Trunks with the red hair, Goten with the black hair. Piccolo simply watched, after a while they switched Trunks now with the black hair and Goten with the other, later they again switched this time girl to girl and boy to boy. What amazed piccolo the most during the entire time was not the fact that Trunks and Goten had found highly powerful sparring partners, but the fact that both girls where able to stand up to both Trunks and Goten in super saiyan mode, and where winning! 'Just how powerful are these girls' he though. Then as suddenly as it had begun they stopped sparring and landed. Piccolo decided that it was time to ask some questions.

"You two have one minute to convince me not to turn you both over to your parents right this second." He yelled as he landed Trunks and Goten looked at him complete shock as the girls got into fighting stances. "Well, I'm waiting" he said "Piccolo…um…ah, well ya see w-we caught Keera and Kat sparring one time… and…and then they caught us at it one time s-so we-we all sat down, talked and decided on this" Trunks stammered out. Complete and utter silence filled the clearing, "What do you know about the Weren race?" said a voice, piccolo looked up and saw the red-hair walking toward him. "A little" he replied. "You know about our champions?" he nodded, "Kat and I are champion brats", "So?" with an odd feeling of dread Piccolo watched the girl smile. What followed was an hour of conversation, in the end Piccolo agreed not to tell Goten or Trunks's parents, if he got the right to haul any of them out of a spar if they did a move that he wanted to learn.

The clang of swords pulled Piccolo back to the present, landing in a small dent-like spot off the clearing where Keera and Trunks where sparing, there he found Kat and Goten poring over their homework. He settled down on a log where he could see what all of them where doing, without having to move. Shifting into his classic pose he began to meditate.

****

Konnichiwa! (Yes I'm taking Japanese, hey I have to practice sometime ya know!) Anyway; Trunks, Keera, Goten, and Kat all started to spar together at about age 6, this series is when Trunks is 12, and Bra is yet to be born. I think Gohan and Vidal are just getting together at this time but I'm not sure, SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME!! Thank you, See Ya!

Drake settled back on his haunches, folding his wings he slipped into his own meditations, he felt his mind sink into the valley and let his mind wander. -_PING_-, his senses went off like firecrackers. 'What the hey?' he though as he tracked the disturbance to it's source, his senses had been picking up something for the past couple of months, and now it was finally big enough for him to possibly locate it. Carefully he followed and found at the end of his search one of his own spells, 'Hmmm… now what's that one for' he thought as he wracked his brain for an answer 'AH! Nad'jer, now what's up? Something must've triggered my alar-'suddenly his senses where blinded by a huge-no GIGANTIC power, for a moment he was completely stunned, then in desperation he wrenched around falling to his side and onto a sharp rock that dug into his scales, hauling him back to his own body. He lay there panting sorting through the images that had flashed through his mind. A young girl with blue hair and eyes and a monkey like tail. Wearing Weren armor and bearing a great weapon, then her hair went blonde, and she became more muscular, then keeping the tail, she went half-Were A young purple-haired man was kissing an obviously older Keera, whom he saw were wearing identical wedding rings. Felling the rock in his side drake sat up and contemplating what he had seen he decided to pay a 'visit' to the capsule corp. compound and see if what he suspected was true. Trotting out of the cavern and reaching the ledge, he launched himself skyward. Catching the breeze, he got his bearings, and heading west; he pondered the second image that he had seen.

**Okay here the end of chapter 1: Awakening so please read and rate. Sayonara and See Ya!**


	3. Mothers Heritage;CH2:What's a Great Weap...

Hi all, I revised this chapter so that it would flow better with the other chapters, and make more sense enjoy! Please R&R.

Usual disclaimer applies: I do not own DBZ nor am I making any money off of this.

Mother's Heritage; ch. 2: What's a Great Weapon?

"Don't worry she'll be fine, fainting is a normal part of pregnancy, especially if the mother works too hard." Said a very unfamiliar male voice. Bulma opened her eyes and found she was looking up at a medic. "Good afternoon Mrs. Briefs, you have just had your third faint this month. Now will you please take it easy?" he said standing up. Bulma looked around and found that she was lying on the loveseat in her living room. Sitting up she immediately felt dizzy and laid back down.

"You had best rest for a little while longer." He said as she lay staring up at him while he covered her with a blanket. "Sweet dreams." He continued and left. "Ma'am?" said a familiar voice from the direction of her feet. Looking over she saw Evin, her aide and traveling secretary standing at her feet. Evin's height of 6ft 6in meant that she had to look up quite a bit, his black hair was in a buzz cut on the sides and back, and left short and spiky on top. Small black eyes, short nose, and a gentle mouth finished his looks. He was wearing a mechanics jumpsuit with a white T-shirt on underneath. 

"Yes?" she asked "Ma'am you're afternoon appointments have been rescheduled. Also both the Capsule Corp. Doctor and your obsetrition have given **strict** orders for you to work from the Tower only, until you recover." He stated, giving her a stern fatherly look at the same time 'Which of course means that if I don't use the Tower he'll go to my Father.' she though. The Tower, as it was called was one of her secrets to running Capsule Corp. from it she could access anyone and anything in the entire C.C. compound. "Thank you Evin." she replied, he nodded and left. 'I might as well take a nap' she thought closing her eyes.

****

FYI: The Weren Lady Goddess was originally mortal. But when a past action of hers saved her entire race from all becoming like Frieza, the people began to see her first as a guardian and later as their Goddess, their belief was what raised her up and gives her all her power.

Standing in the shadows Vegeta watched Evin leave, he was never able to figure that guy out. 'One minute he's totally respectful, the next he goes all fatherly on her.' Looking over he realized that Bulma was asleep. Quietly he walked over to her on the couch, kneeling down he ran his hand through her hair, it fell in a silky wave to the floor, shimmering like a waterfall. Carefully he placed his right hand on her belly, and softly kissed her forehead. While keeping his hands in place, he leaned back to check for any bruises. 'Looks like nothing more than exhaustion.' He thought. 

He couldn't help but be protective of her. She had forgiven him for all the lives he had taken, the planets he had destroyed. She put up with his attitude, and even now was giving him a second child. But most of all, the thing that meant the most to him was that **_she_** **_loved him!_**

Suddenly he felt a small impact on his right hand, for a few seconds he just stared at his hand. Then smiled, 'It's just the baby kicking.' He thought. Feeling it kick again he chuckled. 'Well now, you're going to be a strong one aren't you.' Careful not to wake her, he picked his mate up and took her to their room.

As he put her down on the bed she woke up, "Vegeta?" she asked. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered to her, brushing some strands of hair away from her face. Snuggling her cheek into his hand she closed her eyes. It took him a second to realize that she had fallen asleep. Starting to get up he stopped and smiling settled back down. 'Yes my mate, this time will stay with you till you awaken, then I will return to my training.'

****

FYI: Trunks, Goten, Keera, and Kat started sparing together at age six, this is part of the reason that Trunks and Goten are so powerful, and became super saiyans at such an early age.

Devon watched as the Darklings scattered about Capsule Corp. waving his hand the viewing crystal turned black then turned to clear glass. Turning to his right his fell apon his little 'experiment'. He couldn't help but smile. Before him where several vial's, each one filled with a dark substance that seemed to suck in all the light that touched it. They where the fragments of a demon mixed with special liquids to give each one enough life to be useful to him. 

The demon that these fragments came from was presently in a freezer, as a large ball of ice. Every day he went and chipped off a small piece, then he took that piece and melted it, turning it into a Jell-O like substance. Next he brought out five small jars. Each one had inside blood that came from a different body part, one had blood that had dripped from the slit eyeballs of a dying man, the next came from the ears, then the nose, the mouth, and finally from the vein in the throat. The owner's of the blood where all dead, otherwise he would have been forced to use his own blood. 'And that's a risk I'll never take.' He though to himself as turned to the right again, and exited the room.

Outside his workroom, he found the Shadow Warriors that the Demon Queen had sent along with him. They lounged on the couches, or sat in the chairs playing cards, while others where curled up in the corners, it looked as if the room was filled with shadows. There where 10 of them that had come along and none wished to be taking his orders. Devon considered the different Warriors and finally decided. "Arganoth" he called. From one of the corners the Warrior stepped forward, He was a huge black cougar, with blood red eyes that glowed in the darkness. He moved with the grace of a feline, and made absolutely no sound. The Shadow stopped in front of him, "Yes?" he whispered to Devrons mind. "I've sent the Darklings out at various places in Capsule Corp. I want you to go watch with them, you will undoubtedly see what they miss. You are to report back to me when they report to you." He stated calmly. Arganoth simply nodded, turned and left. 

Devon mentally sighed and headed for his room, 'turning dead chunks of demon into semi-living creatures is hard enough, but add on Shadow Warriors, and you've got an exhausted me' he though locking his door. Quickly he set up his spell-alarms and literally crawled into bed.

****

FYI: Bulma's dreams are in fact her forced-dormant Weren side and abilities trying to come out and show her the truth of who and what she is. They are also visions of the future, and things to come.

Trunks pulled back from Keera's kick and dropped onto a nearby rock, Keera followed and landed on a rock opposite of him. Silently they both considered the other. The rocks they where on where actually giant boulders set in the ground of a small clearing, out of the corner of his left eye he could see Kat doing her homework, and Piccolo meditating. 

Sensing movement he jumped and barely avoided getting elbowed. Still air borne he flipped over and kicked down, slamming Keera into the ground, following, he landed on her back causing her to cry out, then lay still. Trunks stood there for a moment then began to step off. The second his left foot touched the ground Keera rolled in that direction tripping him, unable to stop the fall he hit the ground and used his momentum to roll to the side. Starting to get up, his senses _pinged_ and he threw up a Ki shield in time to counter Keera's blast. For few minutes it held, then she began to put more and more power into the blast, and finally over powered him. The blast propelled him into a tree, knocking him out of Super Saiyan mode; exhausted he fell to his knees. Panting he looked up at Keera to see her in the same shape as him.

"Are you two done yet?" Came a very annoyed voice "You've been at this for over an hour." Trunks looked up to see Kat standing on a boulder looking down at them both like she was seriously considering ending their spar on her own. He took a mental stock of his condition and realized he was exhausted. "Fine we're done, we're done." He said getting slowly to his feet. Halfway up he felt someone grab his right wrist and duck under his arm. Trunks didn't need to look to see it was Goten that was helping him over to the side of the clearing, or see Kat doing the same for Keera.

In the shade of the trees Trunks collapsed, an began twitching different parts of his body to see if anything was broken, 'Lets see' he thought 'Wrenched shoulder, fractured right leg, cracked ribs, both sides.' Shifting his pelvis he felt pain coming from somewhere inside his intestines. 'Bruised organs at least, and a headache. A couple hours' rest and I should be able to get home all right.' Sitting up from his self-examination he scooted over so he was leaning up against a tree. Across from him was Piccolo (Still meditating), on his left was Keera, doing her own self-examination. Up on the boulders where Kat and Goten running through some Katas. 'Might as well take my nap now.' He thought drifting off to sleep.

About an hour later the sound of a body hitting the ground woke him up. Looking around he saw, on his left Goten collapsed near Keera and on his right Kat sitting on a log by a tired looking Piccolo. 'Huh, Piccolo, Kat and Goten must've had a quick spar after I fell asleep.' 

Hearing a groan Trunks looked back at Goten and Keera, to find that Goten was poking at her with his foot. Groaning again she tried to swat Goten's foot, but finally gave up when he wouldn't stop. "What?" she practically growled. "What's a Great Weapon?" He asked. Keera blinked at him for a second, rolled over onto her stomach and continued to stare. "C'mon Keera what's a Great Weapon?" he asked again. "Where'd you here about those?" she asked. "Kat told me that the only reason that your sword could do all the stuff it does is because it's a Great Weapon." Keera looked over and shot Kat an annoyed look. "Well what did you expect, he did ask." Was all Kat said, Sighing Keera turned back to Goten "All right" she said, "I'll tell you." Trunks noticed out of the corner of his eye that Piccolo had-instead of going back to his meditation-begun to pay attention to the conversation.

"A Great Weapon is basically a weapon made by a power smith. The Weapons have the capability to store and wield KI like a person, but unlike a person the weapons have no conscious control of what they do. The control of the power goes to the bearer of the weapon, and while the weapon has power it will do as asked by its chosen bearer." 

"The Great Weapons where created thousands of years ago, when a person of power got into smith work. Its said, that one day she was creating a weapon for her only sibling who would soon be going into battle. And while she was forging the weapon, her concern for her sibling was so great that her power began to flow into the weapon, forging it on the inside as the woman forged it on the outside. Her power filled the blade, and made it so the sword could absorb power from nature itself. And when she was done, to all those that could sense KI, the blade was covered with it, and when her sibling used it when he was directing a KI attack, her attack was multiplied. Later, after the battle when the WereHome's Elders went to talk to the smith about the blade. She showed them mentally what she had been doing and thinking while forging the weapon. The Elder's decided that she would be relived of all her duties so that she could figure out what she had done, and master it, so that she could teach it to other smiths who had power." 

"From then on there has been only a hand full of power smiths actually creating Great Weapons at one time. The capabilities of the weapons vary depending on; What it is made out of, the mood of the smith, and what the smith is thinking or concentrating on while he or she is making it. The final and most important variable is the amount of power that the smith has. All these things must be taken into account before a Great Weapon was ever made. To create a Great Weapon is the greatest thing that a power smith could ever do".

Keera opened her eyes and looked at Goten, "Does that answer your question?" she asked. Goten nodded, "All right then, in that case I'm going home. I need to get something to eat." She finished. Standing up Keera walked into the middle of the group and picked up from the ground, what looked like a large blood covered diamond, a rag, and a water bottle. Sticking the diamond under her arm she wet the rag from the water bottle, and began to was off the diamond. Within a few seconds the shield that prevented any adult authority from sensing them was down. "_Well we'll see you two in a couple of days._" Came a voice in his mind, Trunks looked over in Kat's direction and saw that she had already shifted into her Weren shape, that of a panther. "Yeah, see ya later." He said lifting of into the sky, with Goten following he headed for Capsule corp.

Within a few minutes they where over the mountains where Goten lived. "Later Goten." he called as Goten started to land, "Later Trunks." He called back from the roof of his house. Trunks continued flying until he reached South City and Capsule Corp. Hovering he looked down at his home. Capsule Corp. now covered 20 acres of land, but most of it was under ground. There where some places for people to live, the science labs, factories, the Space Exploration Area where grandpa was trying to get humankind into space, his home with the gravity chamber and mom's workroom, and his grandparents home. 

Above all of this, the tallest point of Capsule Corp. was the Tower, a good 20 stories tall, it was a combination administration and office building, and the key to Cap. Corp.'s ability to keep track of all its orders and deliveries. It was also acted as Cap. Corp.'s central nervous system, from the top room of the Tower you had access to every file in the Cap. Corp. computers, and to every person and every thing on the Cap. Corp. premises. 

He slowly landed coming to a stop at his front door, reaching for the doorknob his senses _pinged_ something was watching him, something that felt wrong. He had felt this wrongness before, when an actual demon attacked the four of them, it was one of the few times that Piccolo hadn't been attending one of their spars. Even though at that time they all had the power of a super Saiyan, it had taken over an hour for the four of them to defeat it. And near the end one of their KI blasts had taken down the shield that kept the adults from sensing what was going on inside, but fortunately by the time the adults had arrived Keera and Kat had managed to slip away. When Vegeta, Goku and Gohan had shown up they told the truth, with some parts left out. Feeling someone behind him Trunks spun and fell into a fighting stance.

Okay people you have every right to be pissed at me for getting this out so late, and I apologize, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! First the computer kept crashing, then I had to keep babysitting my cousins, and then the horror of horrors SCHOOL STARTED!!!! But I totally swear that I will get the next one out about when October starts, I PROMISE.

Later, bye!


	4. Mothers Heritage;CH3pt1:Darkling Discove...

Hey every one

Hey every one! I finally got this done! Oh ya, I revised ch1 and ch2, so that they would fit better into the story line. Anyway I don't own Dragon Ball Z and never will. So enjoy and please R&R. Later!

Feeling someone behind him Trunks spun and fell into a fighting stance, and found, nothing. "Huh? What's going on here? I know I sensed something, but where is it?" he thought. With his back to the door he searched the yard with his Saiyan eyes and seventh sense.

On his left, a rhododendron bush with medium-sized bulbs which where just starting to bloom, around the base of the bush was a large patch of purple flowers. On his right was the same. In front of him was the path leading to the driveway and the street, the rest was a perfectly trimmed lawn, edged on the house side, with flower, and shrubs, on the street side, the lawn was lined with tall shrubs blocking the view of the street.

Closing his eyes Trunk's concentrated, trying to sense even the butterflies the plants had attracted to the garden. But after a few minutes he gave up, he couldn't sense anything, and that was what unnerved him, "I'll ask father about it later" ha thought as he turned to go inside.

****

FYI: Keeras sword is actually the Great Weapon Ranara, the Spirit Blade. It enhances the sensing abilities of its wielder, it also can heal, and direct KI attacks.

Drake watched the youngster go inside, mentally kicking himself for not sensing him before he landed. "I've got to be getting old." he thought, resting his head on a branch of the tree he was in. After flying to C.C. he had cast an invisibility spell about him and had shrunk his size to that of a cat in order to sneak around the compound. From the time he had arrived he had discovered a number of things. 

A) Nad'Jer now went by her human name Bulma. B) Bulma had apparently become the wife or mate to an alien prince by the name of Vegeta, of the Saiyan race. C) Bulma had a son by the name of Trunks, who was not only a hybrid of their DNA, but was also his daughter Keera's best friend, right after Kat. D) Bulma was presently pregnant with their second child. E) Both father and son could transform into a form called 'Super Saiyan'. F) Only a small fraction of the sons power was being used, it would take years of training to bring out his full potential, while the father could only multiply his power a few more times. G) Their was the sent of demons was in the air, or something else that was evil. For not only did he smell and sense darkness, it was mingled with the sent of human blood, witch was what totally unnerved him, because the scents where not separate, no they where combined, that was what frightened him the most.

"I think I'll go hunt one of these things down and take to Sadri, maybe she can find out what it is. And perhaps on the way I can pick her up something." He thought, hopping down from the branch he was resting on. Raising his nose to scent the wind, he went a hunting.

****

FYI: Drake is the leader of the Weren Champions, thus he has the right and the rank to talk back to, and scold the Weren Lady Goddess when ever she's getting uppity. His daughter Keera was born with a mental link to the Goddess so that she could, on occasion, directly interfere in the lives of her people. It also means that Keera has phenomenal powers and that when Drake retires, Keera will take his place as the leader of the Weren Champions.

Argonath quivered with excitement as he scented the wind again, had he smelled who he thought he had? Yes he had 'The winged lizard is here!' He thought as his blood began to boil and his claws started flex. Oh yes he could just imagine it, rushing up behind the snake, taking the snake by surprise, tearing his claws through Drake e' Vashars hide. Yes he would be very well rewarded if he came back to the Demon Queen with the head of the Weren chosen.

But no, he would not leave his post, even if it did come back with Drakes head, he would be punished for leaving his post. 'And that usually means death, or becoming the Queens new chew toy.' He thought shivering. Settling down, Argonath let his mind sink into the ground, allowing him to sense, and know every thing that was going on within two miles. 'Hmm…. It appears he's hunting, but wha-Ah! He's sensed one of the darklings!' he realized as he felt Drake approach one of the bastard Devon's creations.

  


****

FYI: In chapter 1 awakening, to activate the shield spell, she says _cho'har eh modreka_ which means literally: shield spell awaken in the Weren tongue.

Crawling silently, carefully, through the bush, Drake approached what 'felt' like a demon but wasn't. There where only a few leaves between him and what he was hunting. Speaking as low as possible he spoke a containment spell. Holding the spell to him he let it gather power and strength, then finally releasing it and sending it forward to settle on the creature in front of him. 

Pushing through the last of the leaves he came what he had been hunting all this time. In a small clear patch of ground he found a small black blob struggling to escape from a force field around it. Slowly he approached it and, checking the spell found that the thing couldn't get out. Concentrating he formed two rings with his power, and placed them so that they crossed at the top and the bottom of the force field. Then he formed two more rings, and put them on the sides of the 'cage' he was forming, the second pair of rings, where equally distant from each other and the top and bottom of the cage. Then with force fielded blob rattling about inside, he grabbed it with his tail and-after carefully making sure no one was looking-stepped out into the open. Enlarging to the size of a wolf he pulled the cage around so he could carry it in his forepaw. Then gathering himself he tensed waiting for a wind, then launched himself into the air, and after a few wing beats, was heading home.

Hey every one! So how's the story so far? Anyway, since this is turning out to be a pretty big chapter, I've separated it into parts, I don't know how many, but I should have the next part out by the end of the month or sooner. So, please rate, and tell me how I'm doing, later!


	5. Mothers Heritage;CH3pt1:Darkling Discove...

Hey all! I know, I know, I promised that I would get this out sooner and I'm sorry. I HATE **HATE _HATE HATE_** SCHOOL!!!!! (Sorry I just needed to get that off my chest). Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support, especially from daimondgirl. So here we go, and the usual disclaimer applies, I don't own DBZ and never will.

__

'#'= mindspeech

"#"= talking

Sadri e'Vashar was up to her elbows in hot water, and thoroughly enjoying herself, it wasn't often that she got enough time to do such mundane tasks, like washing dishes. But it wouldn't last long; Drake was out at one of his Champion ceremonies and would be back in a few minutes. Keera was out sparring with Kat, and depending who's house was closer, would be back sometime before dinner. David was over at a friend's house, and the baby Sara was taking a nap. And she seemed to have an unnatural ability to know when any one came into the house. She was enjoying the silence while she could. Sighing she gave the plate she was washing one last swipe and put it on the drying rack, reaching through the suds she pulled the plug and let the sink drain out. Turning she pulled up some power and quick-dried her hands and took off the apron, and headed for the kitchen stairway.

Climbing up the stairs she came out to a hallway that went forward until it reached another set of stairs, between the staircases two hallways that branched of to the left, leading to the bedrooms, guestrooms, the upstairs bathroom and the storage room. On the right of the hallway where several widows, with stained glass designs around the edges. Continuing up the stairs, and down the third floor hallway; she passed the doorway to the rec. room and the doors to the porch, a clever design that, the porch was actually in the corner outside the house. The house was, in fact inside a mountain, but the part that was theirs, was an L-shaped building, with the short side, being the domestic part and the long side being the business part. So they could have a porch without blocking the sun from the bedroom floor. 

Walking past the past the rec. room and the porch she climbed up a short flight of stairs to the solar. The solar was on top of the house giving them a perfect view of the valley. The ceiling was a glass dome designed to let in the most amount of light possible, the side facing the outside of the house was glass as well, with the rest of the walls filled with bookshelves. The inside was like a miniature jungle, 'well a pruned and animal absent jungle.' The floor was a beautiful soft brown hardwood floor, at the side with the glass wall was a place to sit and chat, with sofas and some tables. In the corners where a couple of fountains, with plants surrounding them, both had fish in them, soft-colored carpets surrounded these spots which included small tables and a couple of chairs.

Settling down on one of the couches, Sadri sprawled, relaxing each muscle in turn. 'Now this is relaxing.' She thought, felling the sunlight caress and warm her skin. Her eyes dropping, she dozed wishing yet again for the days when they weren't so busy.

'_Ah, but then Na'gatte we wouldn't be able to take our vacations during the summer_.' Said a voice in her mind. She didn't need to look, she knew that it was Drake.

Turning over she found herself looking up into a tanned face with onyx eyes. Drake was, by many standards to be a handsome man, a little over six feet; he had long black hair, that he kept tied back. Slightly raised cheekbones graced his face. Well-muscled, he moved with a grace that no human could ever master_. 'Ah, but before we had children we were able to live at least a little irresponsibly_.' She thought back.

Cocking his head Drake paused, '_hmm, you have a point._' He replied. Coming around the couch he sat down by her and pulled her into his arms, and proceeded to give her a very passionate kiss. Settling into his embrace she felt his mind open to hers, doing the same she entered his, minds twining they shifted through memories, thoughts, and feelings until their minds where almost one, giving each other strength and reaffirming the bond between them.

After a few moments of total stillness, they began to unravel and finally separated. Smiling slightly Drake reached into his pocket and pulled out a silk wrapped object and handed it to her. Taking it she unwrapped the silk to find a small bracelet, tiny gold chains woven together formed the band, dangling from it where small egg-shaped amber pieces. Smiling she slipped it onto her left hand.

"Now" she said standing up, "Where is this dark-thing you found." 

"I'd rather you had one of your magecages up before I let it out." He said getting up. 

Nodding she headed for the stairs. Going down to the first floor, she turned right into the business part of the house. going straight down the hallway she stopped at a door on the left. The door was a dark wood, with vines carved on it, to those with magesight it glowed brightly with the many spells guarding it, preventing any one but her, her mate and those they brought in with them from entering the room. Placing a hand on the door she gave a mental pull to one of the strands of the spell. Those with mage powers would have heard a snapping sound, accompanied by the door unlocking. Feeling her mate's hand on her shoulder she opened the door to her workroom. 

Her workroom was actually two rooms, the outer for relaxing after a spell, and the second for the actual work, it was into this room that she headed. The door to the second room went through a six-foot hall, thick with protection spells; the walls glowed even to those who didn't have magesight. Going through the door at the end she came to a large oblong room, divided into different areas due to even more protection spells. Turning immediately to the right she came to a workbench, on it, and the many shelves above and on the opposite side of the room where her supplies. 

Reaching up to a shelf she pulled down what looked like two small shallow bowls connected at their bottoms-it was the base for the magecage, she also reach up to her throat, and touched the gem on the necklace. The necklace had been a birthday gift from Drake, small silver links, only a few millimeters long where twined together to make a solid and strong strand. Hanging from it was a feather carved from stone, palm-sized it was light and a lovely pale color, in the center of the stone was a pale-purple crystal. Touching the crystal she said a few words and out popped her staff.

About 6ft long it was a long, thin silver rod. On the top was a large blue orb held in place by what looked like four eagle claws. The staff itself was etched in a leaf design, went to the bottom of the staff. The bottom ended in a point made up with the same crystal, only it seemed to blend into the staff. It was only a power storage device, she didn't really need it, but it was nice to have around for simple spells such as these, just so she didn't drain her reserves. 

Touching the orb to the base briefly she gave the staff a mental command and it activated, What looked like a wall of colored light grew from the lip of the upward facing bowl, and created an egg-shaped dome of light. Holding out her hand Drake placed a small KI sphere in her hand. Moving her hand over the magecage she concentrated and suddenly dropped it. The cage opened for a second to accept it and then closed with a snap.

The cage then enlarged and cleared until it looked like a medium-sized crystal ball, with a small black blob squirming around on the bottom. Leaning in she took a closer look.

"Okay, what exactly am I looking at?" she asked looking toward Drake. Drake shrugged his shoulders, "I was sort of hoping that you would tell me that." He said. "Great." She muttered in reply. Tapping the staff on the floor twice, a low stool appeared large enough to allow a person to sit comfortably. Not overly decorated, the wooden leg that supported it was a dark brown, with red velvet for padding and golden trim.

Sitting down, she settled her mage robes, and sent her staff back into the necklace. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a soft glow, turning to look fully she watched Drake transform. It was actually a rather interesting process to watch. 

The glow came from any lines his body had, such as muscle edges, and scares. She watched in fascination as his skin began to harden and change to a black color. His shoulders swung forward, as his lower arms began to twist in ward and his wrists bones changed shape. She saw his ribcage outlined against his skin for a moment as it began to grow. She heard a grinding sound as his pelvis changed shape and his tail grew at the same time. At this point his clothes disappeared into the storage crystal around his neck. Then his legs started to change; his calves began to shrink, as his foot lengthened until he was standing on his toes. Now he was on all fours, ripples began to form on his back as two small bones separated from his ribs, this was the main wing bone, it grew out of two existing ribs during transformation. The bone separated from his body, as they lifted folds of skin went up with it, forming the wing. Small splinter bones fused, grew, and took their places as the wing support bones. During all this Drakes neck lengthened, and his neck bones began to multiply, literally, there where a total of 64 bones in his vertebrae. His head took on an oval shape, a horn sprouted out of the top, sweeping back. His eyes grew until they where the size of a small plate, his nose melted back into his head and became two little slits. His hair shriveled back into his head, and his ears shrunk down until they where small holes. At this point he looked more dragonic than human. Now he began to fill out, the different limbs taking on a more solid shape, his skin finished turning black, as his muscles bulged and resettled themselves into their new shape. The wing membrane changed to a black color, and veins formed, pumping blood to the cells. Internally Drakes lungs grew larger due his need for more air, his neck muscles, tendons, and veins became stronger, and able to support his head. His tail bones became more dense, as the tail melded into his body, the muscle around the base of the tail thickened, this was to create the needed counter balance, so that he wouldn't fall on his face every time he tried to move. His eye pupils became silted, and their color changed to a bright green. His finger and toenails became claws, as his skin separated into scales. His wings finished filling out, and with a final stretch he was done.

'You Know,' she thought at him 'that's quite the interesting little process you go through there, one of these days I need to figure out how you do it. Especially since I KNOW that you slowed that down on purpose.'

'Of course I did, after all you do so enjoy watching' he replied pretending to ignore her first statement. 'Now shall we?' he asked referring to the little glob of black in her magecage. 

Folding his wings he closed his eyes and was surrounded by his KI as he shrunk down to the size of a dog. Climbing up onto the stool he settled so that his body was be hind her and his head and tail curled into her lap. "Comfy?" she asked, looking up he gave her a nod. "Alright you" she said beginning to weave the spell, "let's find out what you are." Pushing her hands palm out toward the cage she activated the spell.

****

FYI: You might not have noticed this but Trunks has never seen the Weren transformation process, Keera and Kat have never transformed before him. That's because the Weren Goddess told them not to. The reason being that if Trunks did see the transformation that his Weren instincts might awaken and he might transform either at that moment or at a later time, where Bulma might possibly see it. And if she did there is a huge chance that she might remember what she once was and possibly go mad.

The door banging behind him Trunks entered the house, and headed straight for the kitchen. His stomach rumbling he opened the refrigerator to find large tubs of precooked food, finding one labeled 'fried chicken' he pulled it out. Sitting down at the table he opened it, to find several pieces of chicken. It was a simple trick to heat them with his KI, picking one up he found it cooked to perfection, and chowed down. He continued to eat until all the chicken was gone. Sitting back he waited for a moment to let the last piece settle, then grabbed the tupperware and put in the sink. 

Trotting upstairs, he reached out mentally to see who was where. 'Let's see, mom and dad in their room, younger sibling still in mom, and something that feels like demons all over the place,' he thought as he reached the top of the stairs, 'WAIT A SEC! THINGS THAT FEEL LIKE DEMONS! Hmm, mental note: check this out ASAP. Huh? Mom's energy level is awfully low, time to go see what's up.' He decided as he came to his parents' room. Giving the door a small tap, he quietly pushed opened it so he could peek an eye inside. Lying on their bed was his mother, fast asleep. Sitting by her side, his left foot on the edge of the bed with his arm resting on it was his father, with his right hand brushing through his mother's hair. But it was the look on his face the caught his attention the most, he wasn't smirking, it was another expression, one he had seen before a couple of years ago.

__

They had been sparring when one of their blasts hit the gravity machine, and it exploded. Trunks being nearer to the machine than his father caught the worst of the blast, and was flung through the wall out onto the ground. Feeling himself slip out of Super Saiyan he hung on, trying to stay in that mode. After a few moments of effort he managed to stabilize himself and began trying to stand up. It wasn't until he got all the way up that he saw the booted feet of his father. He had managed to look up for a moment to see his fathers face when his body collapsed, he managed to catch himself with his hands but he was close to unconsciousness, "Give it up brat" said a voice above his head. "No way" he said back trying to stand again. He was able to get up into a fighting stance when his body decided that it was time to give up. But before he hit the ground someone caught him, "Nice try kid, but it's time to give up." Said Vegeta in a very different tone than Trunks was used to. Looking up caught a glimpse of his father's face, it was softer than normal, and he was actually smiling. Some how, at that moment he knew. He knew that somewhere deep down, his father really cared for him, Trunks might have said something, or smiled back, but at that moment he slipped into unconsciousness.

  
Trunks couldn't help but stare, everyone he knew had always whispered that Vegeta didn't care, that the only reason that his parents where together was the fact that his mother was the only one who could make and fix the gravity machine. But on that day he discovered that they where all wrong, and this just confirmed it to him. 

****

FYI: When Keera talks about the Great Weapons, she fails to mention that only the Weren Champions may bare them. Drake is marked as the leader of the Weren Champions by his sword Yuccatan, the most powerful Great Weapon ever made, in the Weren language, Yuccatan-roughly translated into it's most ancient meaning-means sibling of the Goddess. Since by right Drake kind of acts like that toward the Goddess.

Vegeta relaxed, his mate, lying next to him was safe and asleep, his eldest was running around somewhere probably annoying the heck out of the locals, and his youngest was safely inside their mother's womb. He felt, what was the word? Content, yes he was content, as long as there where no other battles he might actually be quite happy to stay like this.

His senses pinged, and Vegeta looked behind him to see his son looking at him from the door. Seeing the look in his eye he sighed, "Get in here." and turned back to his mate. He heard the kid open the door the rest of the way, take a couple of steps in, and then promptly launch himself onto the bed. Landing lightly by his mother the boy looked at her for a few moments and then looked up at him "Why is her energy level so low?" "Because the baby is taking it so it can grow, Saiyan babies take a lot of energy" he told the kid. "Oh" was all he got in reply, Vegeta continued to brush his hand through his mates hair, he had noticed early on that this seemed to calm her when sleeping. 

"Father have you sensed anything odd about the Cap. Corp. grounds?" Vegeta looked over at his son for a moment, and seeing that the kid was serious, closed his eyes and extended his senses. He immediately began picking up several 'dark' sensations. "It seems that we have company, Unwanted company." he said a small growl getting into his voice. 

****

Hi everyone! Well how do you like the story so far? Please tell me, and no flamers just because you don't like Were's, okay? Anyway I hope to have the next part of this chapter out soon, later! 

  
Na'gatte: Means the same thing as beloved.

Darkling: Think of them as Saibamen from the Saiyen saga only with actual brains.


End file.
